


She is Gone

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [17]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: Thoughts amidst the loss of Sarah. A drabble inspired by the marvelous performances from Gabriella Wilde and Luke Norris in S4.04 and the gifset byenyseson tumblr.





	She is Gone

It was the quiet that discomposed her, left her mind to ramble away from the well-mannered pathways she’d established for so long. Everything about Sarah Caroline had turned her mother’s world onto its head, from the moment she’d suspected the pregnancy until…

She brushed a thumb along the delicate French lace that encircled Sarah's cap. The movement stirred the faintest of fragrances, of chamomile and her hair. A sudden urge assailed Caroline’s throat, which closed convulsively around the howl she’d held back since learning the news.

“My love, my darling, she is gone...”

_ And now, I fear, so must I. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an awful creature, but I can't get them out of my mind. You can blame Gabriella and Luke.


End file.
